Confessions
by Paladine
Summary: A love fic about Yugi and Tea. She's been in love with him for so long, and now it's time that she let him know.


/First, I would like to state that I don't own YuGiOh. Second, I want everyone to know that I know absolutely nothing about YuGiOh so you should expect the characters to be a little OOC. And last, but for from least, I would like to dedicate this fic to a very dear friend of mine, this one's for you Isis. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finish it. I hope it was worth the wait. U/

Confessions

Tea stood on Yugi's doorstep, her emotions at war inside of her. For the fourth time in half as many minutes she raised her hand to knock on the door, it looked as if she might actually make it this time.

Alas, as before, anxiety won out. She lowered her hand with a sigh and sat back down on the front steps.

Love is such a funny thing at times.

She'd done it a million times before; it was such a simple thing. Tea was always welcome in the house. Yugi and his Grandpa had always treated her like one of the family; even after Yugi had become the King of Games he'd treated her with the same unfailing kindness. That was one of the reasons she'd fallen so hard for him. She could admit that now.

Tea was in love with Yugi Moto

The emotion had built gradually, she hadn't even realized it at first. They had been friends for years, talking, laughing, and even dueling together. She had grown closer to him in the past few months, every trial he'd faced showing her another side of Yugi. Tea had seen his courage, his nobility, his indomitable spirit, and his moments of weakness. As he grew stronger, so did her love for him.

Now, every time he smiled she smiled. Every joke he told she would laugh a little too hard, and every time their eyes met her heart would skip a beat. Whenever she was with him it was like no one else was around and all of life's problems seemed to slip away. When she was with him it just felt good to be alive, now it was time to let him know.

She got up and walked to the door. Tea raised her hand again and lowered it in the same movement.

Love is never an easy, this is especially true when the person you love leads an exceptionally complicated life.

Yugi was a nice guy, you couldn't find a single person that had anything bad to say about him, even Kaiba had grown a grudging respect over the years, but Yugi's mind wasn't his own. He shared it with a five-thousand year old spirit.

Sounds pretty crazy doesn't it? It's true though, every word of it.

At first she, Joey, and Tristan thought he was crazy, but the more they saw him duel the more they realized that Yugi wasn't himself. Whenever he duel the Millennium Puzzle around his neck released the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh giving Yugi an incredible rush of strength.

That she could deal with, it was in fact another reason she loved him so much. What she was having trouble wrapping her mind around was Yugi's incredible destiny.

He was supposed to save the world.

In truth she was okay with that, she could wait as long as it took, but she was afraid of holding him back. That, one day, someone might use her against him, it had happened before. Either her, Joey, or Tristan lives being at stake when some psychopath thought he could use them to manipulate Yugi. True, it had always worked out in the past, but what if one day it didn't. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Yugi because of her.

Tea stood, anxiety and fear winning out over, and started to walk away

A soft voice at the door stopped her.

"Tea?"

Surprised she slipped, flailing her arms as she tumbled down the steps. She braced herself against the impact. Or she would have.

Had a pair of strong arms not wrapped themselves around her, halting her fall.

After a moment she realized she wasn't about to hit the ground and relaxed in the embrace.

"T-thanks," she said.

"Anytime," the voice replied, "besides, what are friends for?"

She froze, looking up hesitantly, her blue eyes met the wine-colored eyes of Yugi Moto. A faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"Y-yeah."

Yugi let her go, smiling warmly.

"You okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah," she stammered.

"Good. That could have been a bad fall."

"Y-yeah," her singular vocabulary answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine.

They stood there a few moments in silence. Tea was trying hard not to let the blush overwhelm her face. Yugi was waiting patiently, wondering why she was here and if anything was wrong. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um…would you like to come in?"

She was caught in a bind. On one hand she really wanted to come in so that she could talk to him alone. On the other hand, she really wanted to get out of there before she embarrassed herself.

"I-I don't know. You looked like you were just leaving," she mentally kicked herself for not taking up the invitation. At the same time though, she congratulated herself for finding a way to get the hell out of dodge.

"Not really," he shrugged, " I thought I heard something out here so I thought I should take a look. Turns out it was you," he smiled

She blushed deeper.

_Great, now he thinks I'm a stalker, _she thought.

"Sure. I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Oh," he frowned as he led her inside, "What about?"

She smiled at the concern in his voice, even as it sent a tingle through her.

"Nothing like the fate of the world stuff, but it's kind of important."

"Okay"

He took her by the hand, causing her to blush violently. They proceeded to the living room. He sat down on the leather couch and, greatly daring, she sat next to him. For several moments she tried to find her voice as Yugi looked at her quizzically.

"I…um…well…you see, " her rapidly dwindling vocabulary began.

Yugi smiled warmly and placed a placed a friendly hand over hers, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Tea, you know I'm your friend right?"

"Y-yeah, I know that."

He held her hand in his, "You can tell me anything, you know that right? And if you don't want to tell me then don't," he gave her an encouraging smile

She smiled softly, her heart filled with her love for him. He deserved to know and it was time she told him. Without thinking, without warning she did it.

She kissed him, fully and deeply on the lips. Her emotions bursting within her, it felt right kissing him. After a moment she reluctantly pulled back, her cheeks burning.

"I-I love you," she whispered.

For the longest time he sat there with that stunned expression on his face, akin to a deer caught in the headlights. She blushed deeper ashamed.

_He probably thinks I'm a floozy. I shouldn't have kissed him, it's too soon. Still, it was kinda nice, _she thought.

She was about to apologize, the words were on her lips, when he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, fully and deeply on the lips.

He pulled back, smiled warmly.

"I love you too. I've just been too afraid to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react," he blushed.

In that moment, for Tea, all was right with the world. She grinned from ear to ear and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll give you a hint," she winked.

"You know what I am. You know what I am destined to do. Are you sure you this is what you want?" He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

She held him tighter. "I'm sure."

He smiled softly, rubbing her back.

"I just want you to be happy."

She shivered pleasantly, running her fingers through his hair.

"I am happy. Whenever I'm with you."

He stared deeply into her eyes, "I love you Tea."

She stared back, " I love you too."

She kissed him passionately and nestled closer into his arms.

Love is such a funny thing sometimes, but it's always worth it.


End file.
